Ron Weasley and the White Dragon
by MarsWriter
Summary: This is the story of Ron's strugglesome adventure to rise to the top and become famous. Will Ron ever fit in with his family and friends?
1. Getting Ready for Hogwarts

Author's Note: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling and only the plot belongs to me.  
  
**NOTE** Please R&R, This is my first FanFic!  
  
************Getting Ready For Hogwarts*************  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" I screamed as a horrible purple monster chased after me, his red eyes glowing like small, round pools of lava. I looked back, and tripped over a small root poking out of the ground. As I sprawled over the ground, the monster began to say something.  
  
"Ron!" it yelled, bashing me with...a pillow?  
  
"Ron!!" the ferocious monster yelled again.  
  
"What?!" I finally answered.  
  
"Get up," I saw my brother Fred grinning at me as I took the pillow off of my head,"Mom made blueberry waffles!"With that he jumped up of the bed and scampered to the kitchen, where I could here Ginny complaining that they were out of syrup.  
  
My hyper little owl, Pig, began screeching and at that I let him out to venture around the room. I closed the door and as I walked downstairs I could make out the sound of Pig trying to make a nest in my bed. I chuckled to myself as I imagined him curled up in a ball on my lime green pillow.  
  
When I entered the kitchen, I rubbed my eyes as Mom greeted me.  
  
"Come, dear, tomorrow you go for your 5th year at Hogwarts." As she motioned to sit down, she continued,"You should start eating better breakfasts than toast and jam."  
  
"Oh, Charlie wrote us a letter today," she says as I try to cut up the burnt waffle on my plate,"'Says that someone stole a very rare Albino Dragon up in Romania,"  
  
You see, everyone in my family is good at something. Charlie is great with animals, so he works with dragons in Romania. Bill removes curses for the biggest and only wizarding bank, Gringotts. My brother Percy is doing great trying to get into the Ministry of Magic just like my dad, who is Head of the Department of Regulation of Magical Objects, or something like that. My mom is usually a good, even great cook. With the exception of the frozen waffles I had before me. My twin brothers, Fred and George, are not only known for their praanks at Hogwarts, but are hoping to own a Candy and Trick shop when they're out of Hogwarts. My little sister Ginny is only starting her 4th Year, but already has talked to Tom Riddle, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who is only known in private as Lord Voldemort. My best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger also have done more than I. Hermione, a straight- A student, has become Victor Krumn's(who is one of the most famous quidditch players around) girlfriend. And lastly, Harry Potter. He has had 5 run ins with Lord Voldemort, and came out on top after ALL of the times he has battled He who must not be named(Even when attacked as a baby!) As I got ready to leave for Hogwarts, I realized that I had to do something this year to make me famous, st least for a year. I just had to figure out how to do it! 


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, JKR does.  
  
**************On the Hogwarts Expresss**********  
  
As we drove to King's Cross Station, there was much talk of the stolen dragon.  
  
"I bet it was You- Know- Who who did it," Ginny squealed when the topic came up.  
  
"I bet it was ol' Snape who did it," Said George,"He always did hate animals!"  
  
"I bet it was a muggle!"I blurted out. Everyone stared at me, and my parents turned to look.  
  
"Ron, no muggles could ever get into the Dragon Center where Charlie works," Mom said in a gentle but still know- it- all voice, "They've guarded it too carefully,"  
  
"You never know," I said, and I could feel my ears burn hot pink.  
  
"Oh well," said Mum, and sighed as she turned on the radio.  
  
As we neared the station, a large group of brown owls fluttered from a big maple tree and flocked around platforms 9 and 10. It didn't surprise me, as wizards often let their owls stretch their wings before settling out on the long train ride. Ginny, Fred, George, and I all hopped out of the car. We walked, galloped you could say, to platform 9 ¾ while Mum and Dad were left dragging all of our luggage to the train. With a quick good bye and a peck on the cheek from Mum, my parents left, leaving the impression that they were tired of dealing with us.  
  
I boarded the train and immediately ran into my friend Neville Longbottom, who looked quite distressed.  
  
"I-I've lost T-Trevor again," He stuttered. He was immediately followed by Hermione Granger, who looked rather flustered.  
  
"No, Neville," She started in a voice that carried a tone of annoyance," He was in your trunk the whole time." I was laughing over the whole thing with Neville and Hermione when I ran into (literally this time) Draco Malfoy.  
  
Now, it isn't that Draco is really big, or smart, or scary looking at all for that matter. It's his 2 lackies, Crabbe and Goyle, who make you wanna stay away from him. He hated me, and was forever making fun of how poor I was. Of course, he made fun of everybody that wasn't Slytherin, so I didn't take it too personally. Today was no different as I began to taunt me.  
  
"Hey Weasley, I heard there was a rare albino dragon stolen from Romania a week ago." He continued his musing with a snort and a smirk," I also heard your brother was supposed to be in charge of it."  
  
"You hear to much," I retorted, my ears burning like they were on fire. It was true. Charlie had been ordered to keep an eye on the dragon. He had written that the dragon was stolen when Charlie went to get the dragon something to eat. As we pulled up to Hogwarts, I pulled on my robes and realized I had to to something about the dragon, and that's when I got my great idea.  
  
******Please R&R, this is my first FanFic, and I wanna now how I'm doing****** 


End file.
